New Chick
by EveryNameIsAlreadyTaken
Summary: Annabeth just moved to Cali from New York and she's already being sweat on!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Hai. So i got my bro to start a story for Pjo. Reasons for making him do this.**  
><strong>First He been doing nothing besides playing mw3 and bf3 ever since he got into a car accident.<strong>  
><strong>Second I just like to torture him. :)<strong>  
><strong>In this story Percy is the one that is living in Cali.<strong>

**David (He is my lil bro): I bet you that no one is gonna read your story.**

**Me: You mean urs.**

**David: Hey, U asked me to do it so that means that u own it.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**This is all on Percy's view btw.**  
><strong>Warning: David cuss a lot.<strong>

"Percy wake up! Nico is waiting for you at the door." Sally yelled from the kitchen.

"Ughhhh... Come on why so early?" I got myself up and walked down to the door. Nico was wearing shorts with his Jordan and a black t.

"Dude wake up you look like a zombie." Nico told me with a smirk.

"Why you here so early for?" I asked.

"Come on dude we are late for our 3v3 with Grover and them." Nico said back.

"Oh shit! i forgot." I rushed to the bathroom. I did everything almost in 3 min. I put on my cargo shorts and white t. This time i brought my ukulele with me. I don't know why but I been playing ukulele lately. When i got to the door i put on my Adidas

"Are you seriously going to wear that to play basketball?" Nico asked.

"Well, you guys suck so i don't need to wear any shorts to try hard." I replied "Well let go before those niggas get mad."

When me and Nico got out of the house I saw a fine ass blondie that i had never seen before. It seems like they are moving into the house across from my house. She was getting boxes out of a van and handing the boxes to a boy which I believe is maybe her brother? Then the boy went back into the house. "Eh let go meet my new neighbor."

Nico groaned, "Make this quick because we are already late."

Me and Nico walked over by the van. Then the cute chick dropped some boxes. I got over by her and helped her. She looked up and said, "Thanks."

"No problem... So you are living here now?" I asked.

"No duh, you can see her getting stuff into the mouse derp." Nico said.

"Naw, i got eyes you know." I told Nico.

"Uhmm yea We just got here." The girl said. I was surprised that out of all the girls i have met she have to softest voice.

"Well I live across the street from you if you need anything just come over and ask me." I said.

"Sure." The girl said. Then the boy that i believed is her bro came out.

"Annabeth! Mom want you in the kitchen now!" The boy yelled.

"Okay hold up." She told the boy. She close the back trunk and got her boxes then said, "Well gotta go so... bye." Then she walked off.

"Alright see you around then Annabeth." I told her. She turned around and smiled.

Nico whistled and said, "Dam look at that ass."

"Back off bruh she's mine." Percy said.

"Looks like the mighty Percy who rejected the school's most popular girl is going for a new chick that he just met."

"Bruh... shut up and let go before them niggas get mad." I told Nico.

"Whatever." Nico said. We ran over to my Chevy that i got for my 16 birthday that was a couple weeks ago.

**Well...What do you think. Thank you guys for reading our story and plz review. This is our first story so give us some suggestions. Tell us what to do to make this story better! **

**David: Watch nobody is going to read your story -_-**

**Me: You mean your story.**

**David: You are the one that want me to type a story so it's yours.**

**Me:-Sigh- Whatever you say bro.**

**David: For you people who have a lil or big sis you probably know how i feel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Sup? Yeah sorry if i took too long to update. David had been slacking off.**

**David: No. I had been working really hard.**

**Me: O really.**

**David: Yes really.**

**Me: Whatever. **

When we got to the park we saw Thalia (Our cousin)and her friends chilling on the grass. Thalia was wearing a black t with black skinny jean and black vans. People always think that Thalia is emo just because she always wear black but she is not. Then Thalia saw us and run over to us. She tackle me with a hug then hug Nico. Kaite Garedner saw us and waved. Me and Nico waved back.

"You better hurry cause Grover are getting mad." Thalia sad.

"Eh, let's go to Lil Cesar after our game." I said.

"Sure I'll be right here." Thalia said.

"Alright see you later." Nico said. Then Nico and I ran off to the court. When we got to the court we saw Grover with his white short and Kobe's jersey. Beckendorf, Jason and Leo was there too. They were already playing a game. Just the three of them. Then Grover saw us and said, "It took you two long enough."

"Traffic... Sorry."Nico explained.

"Yeah right let just start the game." Grover said wiping sweat off his forehead. "It Nico, Me, and you against Jason, Leo and Beckondorf." Grover told me.

"Wait hold up, You gonna play in those jean?" Beckendorf asked.

"I don't need to try hard on yall." I explained

" Alright who get the ball first?"Nico I asked.

"Us" Grover told me.

"Okay" I said back. I got the ball and started walking to the three point line while dribbling the ball. When I reached the three point line i checked the ball. I immediately pass the ball to Grover. Grover saw that Nico is going for a lay up so he pass the ball to Nico and Nico made the lay up. When the game ended it was 58 to 37. "I told you that you will lose." Grover yelled.

"It was because I didn't put my lucky belt on." Leo said " If i had my lucky belt on it would've been 0 to 60!"

"Leo chill It just a game." Beckendorf told him. Leo sigh and went walking with Jason and Grover to the public bathroom.

"Eh, You want to go to Lil Cesar with Thalia, Nico and me?" I asked.

"Uhhhh sure... Are Jason and Leo going?" He asked back.

"I don't know I haven't ask them yet." I said back. "Well See you guys at Lil Cesar cause I'm going now."

"K I'll see you there." He said. I turned around and saw that Nico and Thalia is already running off. So I ran after them. When I caught up to them Thalia asked,"So who's your new neighbor?"

I blinked and ask, "How do you know I had a new neighbor?"

"This guy." She pointed to Nico. "Oh uhhhhh... yea I kinda told her." Nico said.

I sigh and said, "Meh, whatever she is a fine ass girl I am lucky to have her as my neighbor."

"She also got a nice ass." Nico said.

"How old do you think she is?" Thalia asked.

"Uhmmm I don't know." I said back "About our age maybe."

"Hey, How about you bring her out to my place tomorrow because me and my girls are hanging out." Thalia said.

"Why would I do that for you." I said back.

"So she can make some friends before schools start." Thalia replied.

"What about me and Percy." Nico asked.

"Uhh you guys can watch a movie while I get to know her." Thalia said. "Maybe after the girls leave you can hangout with me and her."

"Hmmm I'll think about it." Nico said.

"I'll pay you 20 buck if you do it." Thalia said.

"Each?" I asked.

"If you stay in the living and don't interrupt us." Thalia said.

"DEAL!" Both Nico and I said.

By then we got to Lil Cesar. We ordered a pepperoni pizza. It came right as soon as I paid. Then Jason, Grover, Leo and Beckendorf showed up.

"Took yall long enough." I said.

"Hey! Traffic." Leo said.

"Whatever... well we gotta walk and eat." I said that because the only tables they got are for 3 people max.

"Meh let go then." Jason said.

All 7 of us just chill and eat our pizza. All our cars are at the park so we have to walk back there. Nico is the only one who didn't get a car yet. People always be asking him if he got a car yet. Every time he hears that question he goes crazy at the person who ask. So we never ever ask him again. After we got to the park the pizza was long gone. Leo threw the box and said good bye to us. I said bye to everybody then told Nico to get into my car. "Don't forget what you have to do tomorrow!" Thalia shouted from her car.

"Why would I!" I shouted back in my car.

She smiled at me then waved good bye to Nico and me. Then she drove off and left me and Nico. "Well, let get you home." I said.

"Can't wait till tomorrow." Nico said with a smile. I saw him smiled like a fool.

"What you smiling for." I asked.

"Nothing!" He shouted then he blushed a little.

"Whatever I'm hungry as fuck!" I said.

"Well you are the driver... drive faster then." He said.

**Tell us if we did good or not.**

**David: Finally it is Finnish! *Stare at me* Can i go now?**

**Me: After you do your chores.**

**David: -_-**


End file.
